


La Piedad

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: Fantasy of a dance floor (?), First Dancing, First Kiss, Hallucinations, M/M, Mention of Lisa Park, Stockholm Syndrome, Wedding Fluff, insane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?” Preguntó Waylon con cautela mientras miraba al Novio con un semblante atento. Las dudas asaltaban su mente, sin saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Piedad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de este fandom, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario será bienvenido, sean negativos o positivos, espero lo disfruten.

La boda se había llevado a cabo al fin. Si no hubiera estado tan confundido, atemorizado y alerta todo el tiempo, Waylon casi se hubiera sentido conmovido al ver la pequeña e improvisada capilla elaborada por Eddie Gluskin. La ceremonia paso más rápido de lo que pensaba, siendo dichas las palabras por el mismo Eddie a falta de algún “sacerdote” que pudiera testificar aquella unión. En un parpadeo, Waylon sintió los labios de su “marido” sobre los suyos al ser pronunciadas las palabras de amor eterno que le dirigía él. Siempre le sorprendía la adoración y la intensidad que reflejaba Eddie hacía él.

Habían pasado una más que improvisada “recepción” en donde ambos se sentaron casi en completo silencio, comiendo parte de las provisiones que habían sido recolectadas hace un par de horas por El novio. Un par de latas expuestas en platos desechables, botellas de agua, un par de velas que no lograba explicar de dónde habían salido, pero bueno, no era como si realmente estuviera preocupado por su procedencia.

Durante la cena, Eddie mira a Waylon como si fuera la última persona en la faz de la tierra, analizando cada una de sus facciones, más débiles, delicadas y delgadas, completamente contrarias a su propia estructura ósea. Su mano se desliza con audacia sobre la mesa, tomando una de las pequeñas manos de Waylon con delicadeza y caballerosidad, alzándola para alcanzar a dar ligeros besos sobre los nudillos de su ahora esposa.

Una venda yace sobre la palma, ligeramente ensangrentado, producto de las múltiples lesiones por las constantes persecuciones y sus desenlaces. Waylon simplemente levanta la mirada, dejando su cubierto aun lado con una expresión de duda en sus ojos, esperando.

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño? Te noto muy callada esta noche —murmura Eddie, con un semblante cargado de preocupación en sus profundos ojos azules. Waylon no sabe qué responder en realidad. No era como si las palabras le resultaron fáciles de formular ahora, optando por el silencio y la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba desde hace tiempo y que era una de las ventajas de verse envuelto en este retorcido papel, llevando a cabo dicha interpretación.

—No lo sé, Eddie. Supongo que sólo estoy pensando…—traga saliva y baja un poco la mirada, presionando ligeramente el vestido que fue puesto hace un par de horas, intentando mantener la serenidad en su expresión y en su voz. —…esto del matrimonio es una gran responsabilidad después de todo. —

La respuesta parece complacer al Novio, quien sonriente levanta la mano de su querida esposa, empezando a besar nuevamente con suavidad cada uno de sus dedos, pese a que la venda era un impedimento para que sus labios llegaron a rozar su piel.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Cariño. Sé que el proceso ha sido difícil y que he cometido errores en el pasado. Un caballero nunca debe perder los estribos contra la mujer que ha decidido amar, pero…—lo siguiente es mencionado de forma tan baja que parece un secreto —…ahora que te tengo y que puedo hacer una mujer decente de ti, me siento como un hombre nuevo…como un hombre mejor. —

Waylon no sabía que sentir, que experimentar. Era una sensación que empezaba desde la boca del estómago, logrando que un escalofrío cruzara su cuerpo. Sus ojos se levantaron apenas un poco, sin querer abordar más en el tema. Cerró los ojos brevemente, intentando pensar que se encuentra en un lugar mejor. Que Lisa está por preparar la cena, que sus hijos corren en dirección suya para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Estas son la clase de fantasías que le han permitido durar tanto tiempo en pie.

El resto de la comida transcurre en silencio, escuchando únicamente los sonidos de la respiración de ambos hombres. Waylon no tiene apetito en realidad, pero sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es obtener energías de cualquier manera posible, por lo que traga la comida de forma mecanizada.

El estado de euforia de Eddie se revela en su mirada. Una sonrisa cruza sus labios al compartir ligeras miradas y suaves roces con los dedos de su querida esposa. Su esposa…al fin habían resultado las cosas para bien. Y es que con Waylon se sentía tan diferente, tan tranquilo. Sabía que entre todo el montón de zorras había una perla esperando por él y al fin la había encontrado, sintiendo la felicidad revolotear en su pecho con apenas un vistazo.

Ella era tan tranquila, tan tímida. Era esa mujer con enseñanzas antiguas, educada y gentil, que tanto había añorado durante tanto tiempo. Y como era de esperarse, su querida había estado escapando de su toque, como la dama que era, para resguardar su virtud hasta que fuera el momento indicado de dejarse amar apropiadamente. Y es que Eddie había cometido la bajeza de demostrar con sus actos y sus palabras mucha vulgaridad ante su dama, estaba completamente avergonzado por su torpeza al momento de conquistar y cortejar. Pero estaba seguro de que ella lo perdonaría.

Claro que sí, estaba seguro de ello ya que ella lo amaba.

La cena terminó al poco tiempo, siento retirados los platos por el Novio, quien con una sonrisa campante salió de la habitación por un breve momento. Waylon realmente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía tan cansado que incluso sentía los párpados pesados después de tantas noches de no poder dormir, intentando mantenerse lo más enfocado posible en su objetivo: escapar.

Había intentado idear un plan pero ante la constante vigilancia de Eddie en sus dominios, todos sus intentos habían sido un fracaso tras otro. Casi todos terminaban con una serie de gritos y agresiones, estando a completa merced de la ira de Eddie, dejando marcas y surcos rojizos por todo el cuerpo delgado y cansado. Waylon ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir aguantando, por lo que callar y bajar la mirada era la única cosa que podía hacer.

Era sorprendentemente fácil darle gusto a Eddie. Parecía que su comportamiento era interpretado por el novio como una señal de agrado a su persona. El ex trabajador no sabía cuantas semanas habían pasado, pero había sentido el cambio de actitud hacia él de un momento a otro, en donde era procurada su seguridad, bienestar y hasta incluso había muestras de cariño constantes.

Waylon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Empezaron con simples roces, algunas noches en donde Eddie lo sentaba cerca mientras empezaba a cantar aquella peculiar canción al coser, sonriendo de manera encantadora ante su "novia". En más de una ocasión había sentido el roce de sus manos sobre sus brazos, siendo recorridos con lentitud y delicadeza, mientras el mayor susurraba lo bella que era, lo especial e importante que se estaba volviendo para su vida y lo mucho que la amaba. Waylon sentía que se le retorcía el estómago de solo recordarlo. 

Las palabras de Eddie siempre parecían tan sinceras y su mirada reflejaba genuina felicidad al momento de regresar. Waylon tardó un poco en procesar lo que pasaba antes de escuchar la tenue música de fondo. Al ver a Eddie acercarse con una mano extendida en su dirección lo supo al momento: su primer baile como pareja. 

Waylon se sentía un tanto estúpido, pero aceptó la invitación tras un suspiro, levantándose lentamente mientras que el mayor rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos. La canción era lenta y apenas y era un susurro, pero Eddie parecía un experto en llevar el paso, empezando a presionar ligeramente la mano de Waylon al avanzar, girar y hasta incluso inclinarlo ligeramente. Waylon se atrevió después de un rato a levantar la vista. Notó el semblante de Eddie relajado y genuinamente feliz. 

Una punzada de remordimiento paso por el cuerpo de Waylon al momento. ¿Cuantas cosas horribles habían pasado para que este fuera el momento más feliz de su vida? Sus pensamientos fueron desviados cuando sintió una ligera presión en sus labios, sintiendo la mano de Eddie recorrer su espalda durante el beso. Por fortuna, el rubio ya no se sobresaltada como antes, aceptando de buena gana y hasta incluso correspondido el beso con lentitud. 

—Te amo, Darling —comentó con alergia mientras su pulgar recorría la mejilla de su esposa, llegando a rozar sus labios con adoración y cariño. 

—Yo también te amo, Eddie —soltó el rubio con sorpresa de su propia reacción, dejándose llevar un poco por aquella cálida sensación, suspirando incluso al sentir una serie de besos sobre su barbilla, subiendo lentamente a su nariz antes de bajar a reclamar sus labios. 

A veces se impresionaba de todas aquellas gentilezas provenientes de Eddie y de cómo su temperamento y humor podía cambiar tan radicalmente de un momento a otro, casi como si fueran dos personalidades distintas en un mismo ente. 

De un momento a otro y casi sin darse cuenta, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre uno de los robustos hombros, mientras la canción cambiaba nuevamente, aunque si era sincero, lo único que podía escuchar con claridad era la respiración de aquel hombre. Cerro por un momento los ojos y casi podía imaginar que estaba en otra parte, bailando suavemente al compás de la persona que amaba, disfrutando de una hermosa velada en pareja.

Casi podía escuchar la música en vivo, sentir al resto de la parejas en la pista mientras al ambiente los embriagaba, envolviendo ambos cuerpos en una calidez palpable, en donde sus pies parecían flotar en el aire mientras ambos cuerpos giraban un par de veces más, siendo presa del amor mutuo, demostrando con miradas y actos todas aquellas emociones. Waylon prefería no abrir los ojos.

La fantasía parecía apaciguar un poco su sufrimiento y su temor, sintiendo las fuertes manos de Eddie sosteniendo su cada vez más delgada cintura, escuchando atentamente como tarareaba la canción de forma íntima sobre su oído, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera ligeramente. No sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué, pero Waylon necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos azules y profundos que le miraban con devoción y cariño, sintiendo que ninguna persona podría mirarlo de aquella forma. 

La mirada de Eddie reflejaba tantas cosas en una, devolviendo una sonrisa de complicidad a su ahora esposa, mientras con un giro dejaba descansar su cuerpo entre sus brazos. 

—Creo que eres la criatura más hermosa que existe en este mundo….—le dijo con tal seguridad en su voz, sin titubear. Waylon nunca se había sentido así antes. Creía que nadie habría considerado que era portador de tanta belleza, sintiendo un estremecimiento ante la sinceridad de tales palabras. 

De repente sintió los ojos pesados, humedecidos. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Era difícil para Waylon entenderlo, dejando de lado un poco sus pensamientos antes de volver a colocar su cabeza en aquella lenta posición. Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente antes de acercarse a los labios ajenos, dejando que su razón saliera volando por un breve momento. 

Sintió los labios de Eddie corresponder con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su cabello lentamente. Los movimientos eran lentos pero pasionales, sintiendo un gemido brotar de su garganta que murió en la boca contraria al sentir la lengua de su captor sobre su labio inferior. El beso no tardó en ponerse más intenso, dejando a ambos hombres jadeando al separarse lentamente. 

Waylon no quería despertar de la fantasía, escuchando incluso en su mente el sonido de los tacones de algunas mujeres a su alrededor. Pronto, su vestido se volvió uno entallado y costoso, el cual brillaba ante el glamour del piso reluciente y de la iluminación íntima de aquella pista. Las cicatrices de Eddie habían desaparecido por completo, dejando en visto un apuesto y varonil hombre de ojos resplandecientes que le miraba como si fuera la última persona sobre la tierra.

El resto de las parejas parecían igual de perdidas en su mutuo acercamiento, dejando entre ver en el ambiente el romanticismo del que eran presa. La música en vivo era agradable, con una profunda voz que llevaba a las notas más graves y profundas, dejando que las parejas se enamoran más cada vez más ante cada nota. 

Waylon estaba asombrado de la capacidad que tenía su mente ante situaciones de estrés y riesgo. ¿Este era acaso un mecanismo de defensa de su cerebro? Poco le importaba ya si era eso o si en verdad se estaba volviendo loco, lo que le importaba era el hombre que ahora le sostenía y le murmuraba suaves palabras de amor, dejando suaves besos en su cuello, mejillas y labios, mientras el embriagante aroma de su colonia le envolvía. 

—Sabes Darling, yo antes era un hombre muy solitario y deprimido hasta que te conocí… —le decía con cariño, dejando que sus ojos se conectaran con las preciosas gemas castañas en la mirada de su esposa. No había cosa más bella que esas delicadas facciones de largas pestañas y labios suaves y delicados —había pasado por infinidad de infiernos para poder llegar a este momento, a tener aquí a mi lado, poder sentir tu piel bajo mis manos...me has hecho el hombre más feliz ahora —la sonrisa de Eddie se ensanchó, haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo que antes.  
Esto hizo que el corazón de Waylon se acelerara un poco más. Ya no estaba tan seguro si era por supervivencia o por razones completamente distintas, pero sentía que podría disfrutar brevemente de este lapso. Waylon se limitó a escuchar atentamente cada palabra, entendiendo el sufrimiento y los traumas que tuvo que pasara para llegar a este momento, sonriendo de forma suave antes de sentir como Eddie lograba girarlo lentamente, haciendo que su cuerpo terminara inclinado entre sus brazos al danzar. 

La fantasía que su mente había formulado se rompió en ese momento.

No había música en vivo, ni parejas danzando a su alrededor, ni ambiente romántico alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación destruida con las paredes llenas de sangre, a oscuras, en los brazos de su captor, dentro de un asilo psiquiátrico en donde yacían infinidad de pacientes psicópatas y enfermos. Waylon casi sintió que se le fue el aire de los pulmones ante aquel choque de realidad. 

Eddie lo levantó nuevamente, la canción había finalizado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos castaños con un semblante diferente, una mirada que reflejaba algo más básico y más instintivo, algo que Waylon no tardó mucho en entender…

—Darling, es hora de pasar a nuestra...primera noche como matrimonio —dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba por cargar el delgado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos, empezando a caminar a paso firme hacía la habitación contigua. Waylon sintió como sus nervios volvieron de forma instantánea, sintiendo esa sensación en la boca del estómago aflorar nuevamente. 

Nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre y sabía a ciencia cierta que Eddie tampoco comprendería muchos de los “mecanismos” que se requerían para que no fuera doloroso. Sus manos se ajustaron con fuerza al chaleco del Novio mientras su mirada reflejaba miedo, incertidumbre y sobre todo ansiedad.

—No te preocupes Darling, entiendo muy bien que eres una mujer virtuosa, prometo que te haré sentir bien en todos los sentidos posibles —le decía Eddie, intentando calmar los nervios de su esposa, llegando a una habitación ligeramente más amplia en donde yacía una cama improvisada, con telas como cobijas y un par de almohadas elaboradas a mano. Eddie siempre pensaba en todo.   
El Novio se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando a su esposa sobre su regazo, mirando la timidez casi permanente de su mirada al momento de sentir el roce de sus manos sobre sus piernas. Procuro acomodar de tal forma que ambos quedaron mirándose por un prolongado momento, sintiendo la respiración de ambos chocar sobre sus rostros, empezando a sentir como su bella perla temblaba ante sus roces.

—No tengas miedo...—le decía con cariño, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los delgados y suaves muslos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mucho más cerca ante la proximidad y la espera. ¿Cuantas noches no había soñado con tocarla, con tenerla para sí? Se sentía vulgar al aceptar que su instinto más primario salía a flote al ver a su pareja, pero ahora que era su esposa, las cosas habían cambiado de perspectiva.

Waylon se quedó mirando esos ojos que literalmente le devoraban, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse brevemente. Intentó relajar un poco más su postura, terminando con ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias, sintiendo el cuerpo de Eddie ajustarse en medio de ambas como si perteneciera a ese lugar, entre ellas, sintiendo el calor emanar por todo su cuerpo. Se estremecía más ante la aceptación de su cuerpo que ante el temor anticipado por el acto. 

Sus manos pasaron por el rostro contrario, el cual apenas era visible en la oscuridad de la habitación. Los ojos de Eddie parecían siempre resplandecer ante su rostro, como si realmente sintiera un genuino amor hacia su persona. Soltó un ligero suspiro mientras terminaba por acercarse lentamente, dejando que su frente se posara sobre la frente contraria, expectante. 

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?— preguntó Waylon con cautela mientras miraba al Novio con un semblante atento. Las dudas asaltaban su mente, sin saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante. 

Cómo sería su vida, cuánto tiempo sobreviviría, qué pasaría con sus hijos, con Lisa, si aun se encontraba alguien esperando a su regreso afuera de este sitio. Su mente gritaba a diario que escapara pero su cuerpo había tenido cierta renuencia. Quién lo sabría, quizás realmente pertenecía a este sitio. Quizás ya había perdido para siempre su cordura. Y aunque no lo quisiera, solo por este momento, por estos breves momentos, podría tener cierta piedad hacía este hombre demente, hacia este nuevo amante que le miraba con si fuera la cosa más preciada de todas…

—Ahora Darling, nos dedicaremos a ser felices….—

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo pensado hacer más y traducir este trabajo al inglés, dentro de poco me aventuraré a proporcionar más material para esta pareja en especial que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas en poco tiempo. Espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
